


phosphenes

by caramelity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman, F/F, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Mikasa - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Short Story, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelity/pseuds/caramelity
Summary: stars  peppered  the galaxy all too  well. darkness  was patched by the  blinding brightness of the light who mended it's grieve.for when she patched the pieces of the puzzle   of   my   heart,  she  did  it  with gentle warmth and grace
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> if you have already encountered a mikasa fic on wattpad with this exact title / story. yes, it is i, the author of this as well as on wattpad. i am fei ! nice to meet you ! i'm new here on ao3 tbh, i'm still learning how to use this properly and try to adapt the community, looking forward to meet new people here ! 
> 
> thank you and happy reading !

𝓣he gaze of a goddess were consuming my existence, standing out in like a painting that everyone cherished, such as mona lisa. It seems like the stars were brighter when i look into your eyes, i could see elation, as if i'd be in a trance to your spell, i'd be falling for the rest of my life into those eyes. i'd be for eternity with you for as long as i want to.


	2. 001

𝓘 wasn't bluffing.

no, i wasn't. dear, i wasn't there to use my empty words to play the traitor that would fool it's prey. no this wasn't an act or a play, i live in this harsh reality. i had no control to turn over the tables or whichever i pick a triumph card, it depends upon how life will treat me, or the gods above watching our souls, too many tales to tell.

and through it all, i know you were still caught up from it, but just as what i said.

i'm here, and i'm not bluffing, never was and never will


	3. 002

𝓘t's painting were so pure, you could see a clearer picture of it. i could see a better view of you, all the more falling as time pass by, under the torment of the world we set foot in, under the living hell we would wet our own hands into the bloods of many, the beauty ignites from within in the little house that the light still bleeds inside.

i feel home with you, i wouldn't want to be with anyone else but to be in your safety.


	4. 003

𝓒elestial body is where everything and anything exist, even an alternative universe. another life you'd be in but in contrast, it was all too real for it to be true.

suddenly, i started to trail in confusion differentiating fantasy and reality. i feel like everytime i walk through everyday and then i'd meet your presence...it felt like it was a figment of my imagination, a false reality, a fantasy.

don't tell me, please don't let my thoughts overtake me, reassure me, are you real? are you really there? this isn't an alternative universe right? because right now, i'm afraid if i let loose, i won't be able to reach out for you anymore, I'm terrified that this was just all in my head


	5. 004

𝓣he world was their at its fault when my shouts stretched from the vast distance to the mourn of the earthly woods. I didn't seem to care if others would shoot their daggers of painful words towards me, but in all honesty, everything wasn't worth suffering for anymore.

when i rest my eyes just to receive the cold breeze that would cripple onto my skin, i felt disturbed when nothing came. i only wanted to be shuddered by a friend who'd release my mourns, a friend that didn't exist awfully.

instead, i was met by a beauty of power of a soldier, a soldier i adored but never asked anything in return, she was selfless, painting my heart with rich colors of hers, evoked such tranquility to my bones.

Mikasa hindered my reckless view upfront, she hindered the pain i endured before she handled hers, her soft feather hands caressed my glowy waterfalls of endless steamy tears.

"your pain will be my pain, and your happiness will be mine as well"


	6. 005

𝓐n angel like you wouldn't want a misanthrope person like me, a shattered, untrustworthy, hopeless person.

So why, all of this ? Why was i led to this path - no. Why did you let it all be in it's perfect place, when you had the choice to break the fate of ours in the tick of time ?

I was made by monochrome you know..

" ( name ) "

Drenched with palette of grey and black

" you need to understand.... "

Until...until you finally took the brush and was ignited by my blank canvas.

" that this world "

As i rubbed to blink off the morbid mind i had.

" ...is very crucial "

Vibrant colors were looming around me, hazy yet again, it never stopped to put me in awe.

" and it's also very beautiful "


	7. 006

𝓣hings were whimsical when i had moments with you

Alone.

And it didn't stop the drumming coming from my heart while it throbbed in my ears.

It hurts.

But i loved it


	8. 007

𝓘 get it. it's difficult to see the absence of humanity giving in into a never ending cycle of darkness, a train wreck. A mad man, an illusion.

( name ), was an afflicted person, who walked in asphalt of nowhere, perhaps she was destined to not give any objections for it. it doesn't help my urge for letting her go in the narrow, shaded area which she never knew where she was heading.

so when you asked me why did i grew affinity for you, my mouth was left ajar for some reason, my mind wiped all thoughts into a swirling motion, leaving little to no point to pin on.

yet i never grew to believe that all of my efforts died for nothing, my spirits had planted roots that strengthened your soul to my heart's desire, i wasn't much of a help in finding your light, but hey, i know we'll get through there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( this was mikasa's pov if your were wondering )


	9. 008

𝓢eeing you with you star smiling face and those ( e / c ) eyes twinkling with hope was enough for me to float away in a fluttering state. across the shores of the sea was a wide distance from afar only to be unravel by a person with great eagerness & curiosity.

Oh who am kidding — i only wanted to be with you until my last breath ( name ), it's difficult to clutch into almost-impossible dreams without your peachy presence.


	10. 009

𝓦e were both in phosphenes after crossing paths with one another, stroked colours were once again was seen even if our irises were closed and shut, as light had still induced us without noticing it.


	11. 010

𝓛ike flowers blooming in winter? Like love sprouted in amidst of vain? Where the rainbow reappeared and dozens of lilac blushed in the atmosphere?

oh, so this is what it feels to be loved by you


	12. end

𝓨ou were the stardust that dyed my ebony eyes into a myriad of colours, not even the heavens could count how many spectacles you shown along the way of your wonder.

i carved love onto your palms as you did to mine, and was once reunited that day, very moment were you laid your head on my shoulder as we were left to stare the honey dipped sky, where at least the sun had sighed in relief.

No longer held rancor for the world. i had to put an end to my intrusive thoughts, breaking the door to a new opening. Scintilla of optimism

because you were there, and i had nothing to complain about, even grateful for the serendipity i had found within you.

thank you Mikasa,

thank you for bringing me back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR READING PHOSPHENES !!
> 
> i had so much fun writing this and i hope u had fun reading this as well ! Hopefully you're satisfied with the ending..aheh,, i had writers block. And i kept on rewriting it so yea...i'll edit this whole book maybe later or some time. I can already tell that the first few chapter were cringy asf, i'm so sorry for that  
> ('；Д；')
> 
> But for those who enjoyed this book, pls do share some of your feedbacks ! i'd love to hear it from my readers uvu
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly welcome btw ! 
> 
> if u ever need someone to talk to, just know that someone is there for you and has open ears and mind for you ok? okii -w- 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, TYSM FOR READING !   
> STAY SAFE, WASH YOUR HANDS, WEAR MASKS, PRACTICE SOCIAL DISTANCING AND KNOW THAT ILY SWEETIE !! TAKE CARE MUAAA
> 
> with much more love,
> 
> \- fei ; mikasa's waifu


End file.
